Ramen
by Flash Roses
Summary: Nagi didn't know. FarfxNagi oneshot. warnings: underaged sex, dark stuff, death


**A/N:** Hello there sweet delicious readers! What do we have here? Something darker for a change? This little one-shot does in fact tie in to City: Tokyo. But what happens here is a long way down the road for little Nagi and Farfie. About a year down the road, really. SO here it is, enjoy! And hopefully those of you who read this will take a peak at City too? Since they are related. :)

* * *

**:Ramen:**  
By Flash Roses 

I didn't know. I didn't know.

But that's all you can say, isn't it. You, with your empty smile and empty, hungry stomach. You laugh and spread your legs and _beg_ for them to put their cocks in you, and they throw those few precious yen on your dirty floor as they buckle their belts and their pants and leave, but really it doesn't matter, no. Because together we'll go and get some cheap flavorless ramen and sit together on your floor and watch as the cockroaches scuttle past.

It's never mattered and it never will except that your so young and what will you be like when you're older? What will you be like when you're seventeen, or twenty-five, or forty? How will the soft neon lights look coming in through your window, through the threadbare towel that is your curtain. How will they look when they hit your hair if it's peppered with gray?

You're too young to be up past your bedtime, and so was I not too long ago. I'll be damned if three years ago I'd have even _believed _people like us existed, living in so much sin, but here we are, us and the millions of other children who huddle together for warmth at night. And I love you, oh God how I love you, and I try not to pull your hair when my hands are tangled in it as you suck me off, but it's so soft and your so soft and I . . .

But you didn't know. You were too young and innocent to know. But your innocence was all in facts and cynicism and in knowing that we all really did just want to fuck you into the ground and play with your hair and look into your pretty little blue eyes, and in your innocence you knew that I was the same. You knew I was using you for food and shelter and fuck if every one of your customers only came to you because, hey, we all need that comfort sometimes, right? Sometimes, when it's too cold to ride the train and the wife's angry and the kid's failing school and the boss is sick of you showing up late.

_Harder, please._

The first time I fucked you, I tried to pay for it. Do you remember?

Some scraggly old businessman with a wallet full of money and business cards had the nerve to try and haggle with you over a price right here in your own cheap, rundown, dirty apartment, and I sat in the kitchenette like always and listened to your voice and tried not to masturbate to the sound of it because that's a sin you know.

I knew you weren't top dollar as far as prostitutes go, most men want tits and ass and a hot foreign accent not a scrawny Japanese kid with pretty eyes, but this fucking middle-aged scumbag was trying to talk down your price and you wouldn't back down from 6,000yen. He wanted you, though. He was still hard when I killed him, sick of listening to him talk like you were something to be bought.

And then I pulled that shitty leather wallet out of his lifeless grasp and took all his money, and I pushed you toward the bed with his bloodstained 30,000yen between us like an offering, and I kissed you. You told me later when you were collapsed and shivering on my chest that it had been your first kiss, and you pressed that bundle of yen back into my fingers. I was only fifteen, and I think you were twelve. And then you fell asleep wearing the same bloodstained and battle-worn straitjacket that I had been wearing when we met, you little kink, and your arms were wrapped around me and your face was muzzled into my neck and I counted your breaths as I watched the snow fall outside your window.

And you still didn't know. You didn't know I loved you, too.

(end oneshot)

* * *

OI! There ya' have it! Was it hopelessly sweet and fluffy? Or just slightly disturbing? Well, you know the drill, **R&R**! (Who else is sick and tired of ff. net's editing crap?)  



End file.
